Antenna elements for on-vehicle antennas are typically simple shapes such as cylindrical element coils. A typical cylindrical element coil is held by an element holding structure. A typical element holding structure is simply a molded one-piece plastic structure that is molded around the element coil.
During normal molding processes with cylindrical element coils, any torsion can appear as an expansion or as a contraction of the outer diameter of the coil. For a cylindrical element coil, this torsion can be easily accommodated when molding the element holding structure. However, when the element coil is a shape other than cylindrical, because of variations in coil torsion and dimensions, it can be very difficult to set the element coil in the mold and therefore it is very difficult to use normal molding processes.